Luego de todo
by Happines
Summary: Luego del adiós. Luego de la partida. Luego de las lágrimas. Luego del reencuentro. Luego de la advertencia de que no lo sigan buscando... Luego de la amenaza de muerte - Sasuke'PV


**LUEGO DE TODO**

_Luego del adiós. Luego de la partida. Luego de las lagrimas. Luego del reencuentro. Luego de la advertencia de que no lo sigan buscando... Luego de la amenaza de muerte - Sasuke'PV_

_

* * *

_

Mi cuerpo sin vida solo sigue los pasos que inconscientemente dan mis pies. A mi alrededor el mundo sigue, el reloj no detiene sus segundos, el sol brilla y las personas continúan sus vidas. Yo, por otro lado –quizá mucho más alejado-, vivo en la oscuridad y heridas mal sanadas –o en realidad abiertas, sin intensión de curarse, no lo sé- en el dolor del pasado y la soledad del presente, de hoy… de ahora.

El silencio consume de a poco la humanidad que alguna vez tuve, el odio carcome mis entrañas dejando apenas rastros de lo que alguna vez fui, la venganza es algo tan necesario como la sangre que recorre mis venas, los sentimientos que tenía en un pasado muy lejano se quedaron allí, estancados sin posibilidad de salir, tal como yo quería.

Escucho sin escuchar cuando la gente se dirige hacia mí, solamente sintiendo ese toque de respeto y miedo en sus palabras, -justo lo que quería lograr, un miedo aplastante e irrefrenable, algo que sientan solo en mi presencia, un terror que obligue a los demás a tenerme respeto-. Veo sin ver cuando alguien me mira con desprecio, indiferencia, miedo o adoración, nada me importa, los ignoro como lo vengo haciendo desde hace años con todas las personas que conozco.

Exceptuando tres, solo tres personas.

Fue un momento de debilidad que no me permito volver a tener.

_-¡Teme apúrate!- Gritó Naruto sacudiendo su brazo -¡Si llegamos tarde Sakura-chan nos golpeará!_

_-Hn, usurantonkachi…_

_-M… pensándolo mejor- El rubio se sentó en el suelo y frotó su barbilla con su mano- Solo me golpeará a mí ¡Mierda! ¡Sakura-chan me matará!_

_-Serás dobe…_

Tsk, malditos recuerdos que me llegan en los momentos que menos quiero. Levanto mi espada y veo como la sangre se escurre por su filo, ese líquido rojizo necesario para la vida de mi contrincante.

_-¡Sasuke-kun!- La peli rosa gritaba con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Tenemos que alcanzar a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei para comer! Vamos, apúrate_

_Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y alegría._

_Y los de él, bajo su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, también._

_-Molesta…_

¡Malditos recuerdos! ¡Maldito él y su debilidad! Con rapidez y en silencio se acercó a su otro contrincante para atacarlo, a duras penas lo pudo esquivar pero entonces, en un devastador movimiento, enterró su espalda en el cuerpo contrario.

_-Sasuke-chan eres demasiado lento- El peliblanco sonreía con su único ojo visible- Así nunca me podrás atrapar._

_Él solo sonrió con sorna y arrogancia y desapareció._

_- ¿Eh?- Kakashi estaba desconcertado- ¿Un clon?_

_-Hum- Un sonido en su espalda lo alertó- Gané- Y de un rápido movimiento lo tumbo en el piso._

_-Muy bien Sasuke-chan- Frunció el seño a sentirse pequeño, su maestro simplemente sonrió- Celebraremos comiendo ramen, yo invito._

Con un salto a penas pudo escapar del ataque de su último contrincante, pudo ver, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, como lágrimas corrían por su mejilla, corriendo con la espada en alto, lo atacó.

Sin embargo, el peliblanco se paró esperando recibir el golpe, con una sonrisa triste y amarga, miro los cuerpos inertes de sus otros dos aprendices y por último, los ojos oscuros e indiferentes del que alguna vez fue el integrante del equipo 7.

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas- Susurró para luego sentir como esa espada se enterraba en su interior y como poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas.

Sasuke limpio su espada y miró los cuerpos inertes de los que alguna vez él pudo llamar amigos, quizás familia.

Algo se rompió en su interior, pero no le importó. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

-Yo también lo espero…

* * *

**_¿Review?_**

* * *

¿Creen que la debo seguir o dejarla como one-shot, como inicialmente fué?

**Todo depende de ustedes, mis lectores._  
_**


End file.
